Electronic trading refers to a trading system that matches orders by an electronic trading platform. Current examples of electronic trading platforms include the Chicago Mercantile Exchange (“CME”) Globex® trading system, the Chicago Board of Trade (“CBOT”) e-cbot, and Eurex, just to name a few. A trading system that matches orders electronically is also referred to herein as an “electronic exchange.” Exchanges like the CME and CBOT currently offer trading via open outcry in addition to electronic trading.
With respect to electronic exchanges, traders connect to an electronic trading platform by way of a communication link through their client devices. Once connected, traders select which tradeable objects they wish to trade. As used herein, the term “tradeable object” refers to anything that can be traded with a quantity and/or a price. It includes, but is not limited to, traded events, goods and/or financial products such as stocks, options, bonds, futures, currency, and warrants, as well as funds, derivatives and collections of the foregoing, and all types of commodities, such as grains, energy, and metals. The tradeable object may be “real,” such as products that are listed by an exchange, or “synthetic,” such as a combination of real products that is created by the user. A tradeable object could actually be a combination of other tradeable objects, such as a class of tradeable objects.
The messages communicated between the electronic exchange and the client device include market information, as well as orders, quotes, acknowledgements, fills, cancels, deletes, cancel and replace, and other well-known financial transaction messages. Although the amount or type of market information published by each exchange often differs, there are some standard pieces of information. Market information may include data that represents just the inside market which refers to the lowest sell price (best ask) and the highest buy price (best bid) at particular point in time. Market information may also include market depth, which refers to quantities available at the inside market and can also refer to quantities available at other prices away from the inside market.
Maintaining a high level of performance and providing the most up to date market information is a challenge even for most current trading systems. The amount of messages sent between a client device and an electronic exchange can be numerous and with the increase in popularity of electronic trading, the volume of messages will continue to increase. Due to the increasing amount of messages sent, received, and processed from an electronic exchange or a network device or a client device, the central processing unit (CPU) capabilities at the network and client devices are extremely overburdened and the network connections and network speed may be overwhelmed or jeopardized by the message traffic.
In an industry where speed is of the utmost importance, overwhelmed and overburdened network and client devices can be extremely detrimental to a trader and can possibly cost the trader profits. It is desirable for trading systems to send and receive messages with the most up to date and accurate information at all times. However, instead of providing the trader with messages containing near real-time information regarding the market, orders, etc. many current trading systems have succumbed to an increased delay in processing capabilities.
It is therefore, beneficial to provide a trading system that offers a more efficient method for communicating messages in an electronic trading environment.